The Hunt for the Dinsmark
by admljmc8492
Summary: The year is 1910 and the first Belkan-Osean war is at its peak. The BHMS Dinsmark is dispatched to convoy raid in the waters of North Osea with her companion the Prinz Heinrich. Please review my story. No flames.
1. The Dinsmark

(A/N: The year is 1910 when the Belkan-Osean War begins. This war is different than the Belkan War of 1995. Since this is Ace Combat, the technology of the time will be accelerated a little bit. Not to the point of lasers and super tanks. but to the point of Second World War technology [Not Secret Weapons included])

The sky was gray and a chilly wind was blowing across the northern coast of Anfang, threatening the caps of the young Belkin sailors standing in attention along the upper deck of the Dinsmark. On the quarterdeck, the Belkan navy fleet band were desperately trying to keep their hands and their instruments warm, they wanted their notes to be true ones as the Belkan navy was about to commision its first Modern-Day Battleship.

Captain Hans Schirm addressed the crew from a raised platfrom on the quarterdec, but only two thousand men heard only handfulls of his speach as the band and the wind were playing tricks with his words. The officers and the King of Belka, who happened to be standing right beside him, were the only ones that managed to her him. Captain Schirm was quoting the long dead first King of Belka, King Erich von Dinsmarck I. "Peace is only made by blood and steel. Not through pointless talking." King Dinsmarck was known at the time as being the King of Steel, now a steel ship bore his name.

King Dinsmarck is famous in Belka for uniting all of the small Belkan states during the 1800's into one large country that would later be called Belka. He is also famous for the Stier Compromise that united Nord Belka and Sudentor Belka. His reign lasted for a good 40 years until he died of natural causes. His grandson, King Vestal von Schugs, now rules Belka.

Captain Schirm gave the order, and the black, white, and gold war flag of Belka shot up the mast of the Dinsmark and was whipped out by the breeze. As the flag flew, the band tried desperately to play the Belkan national anthem "Belka, my Belka, our heart beats for thee." No reporters from the Belkan news paper agency, The Belkan Times, where not present at the ceremony of the launching of Belka's greatest warship. These attempts were made so that the Oseans wouldn't be aware of a new Belkan threat that become dreaded in the northern waters. The Osean public were not aware of the Dinsmark and the military was too busy fighting the Belkan army in the southlands of Belka. The frontlines there never moved as wounded troops left the battlefield and new troops came in to fight.

Belka only had a handful of ships that were being built, such as the heavy cruiser Glastistant and the battleship Sudentor, Then their was the heavy cruiser Prinz Heinrich which would be escorting the Dinsmark in its maidan voyage. Prinz Heinrich was built in proportion to the Dinsmark just in case the Osean navy spotted her. Camoflage paint was painted on both of the ships to that the ships would look further away then they actually were. The crew of the Dinsmark were troops fresh out of boot camp. They were mostly older teens (18+) and young adults. They were proud to serve their homeland. They were from all over Belka: mines, farmland, even the Waldriech Mountains themselves. Some of them never stepped foot on a boat before, let alone being in a harbor.

The Dinsmarck herself, was a dream come true. She was fast and sleek, with a beautiful silhouette and a great majestic looking bow. More than a quarter mile long, 118 feet wide and with a displace ment of 50,000 tons. Her 8 16-inch cannons mounted in four twin turrents were the biggest ever mounted on a Belkan warship. These specifications made her more than a match for any Osean ship, perhaps including the OSS Eagle herself.

Defense is vital to a battleships well being, in fact, over half of the ship was armored. The most heavily armored areas include: the turrents, the underbelly, and most importantly, the Superstructure. Elsewere, armor was evenly distrubuted, anywhere between 5-14 inches of armor were being implemented to keep the ship's vitals and her crew of course, from being damaged. The muntions house was perhaps one of the most heavily plated cases within the ship. The house was located within a 2 foot thick armored citadel that was 1 story high with the main command deck sitting right on top of it. The Dinsmark's twin, the Sudentor, was less armored due to it not being named after the capital.

(A/N: So what do you think? I know this story is not based in the air, but it explains Belka and her military around in the 20th century. The next chapter will be the Dinmark setting sail with her compainion and a introduction of the commanding officers.)


	2. Meeting the Admiral

The ceremony ended with the crew gathering their belongings and went to their assigned rooms inside the ship. Captain Hans Schirm was awaiting orders from the Belkan High Command in his ready room. The radio operator inside the bridge called him in.  
"Sir! Grand Admiral Bredemeier is assiging Admiral Gunther Hoffnung to your ship." said Radio Operator Grimm.  
"Grand Admiral Bredemeier is assiging Hoffnung here?" Captain Schirm responded.

Admiral Bredemeier had a cold hard disposition that followed him whereever he went. He was a tall Belkan in his early forties and a veteran of the sea. A month early, his fleet of only 5 ships (3 destroyers Z-Class and 2 battleships) made it west to do some convoy raiding. They sunk 20+ ships that sent vital supplies from the resource rich North Osean Islands down to the Osean mainland. Even though Osea had vast lands to get resources from, it was nothing compared to what was in the north. Supplies like gold, oil (which was vital since 80% of Osea's oil came from these islands), and some other rare materials.  
"He will be here in a hour." said Grimm.  
"Alright tell Bredemeier that I acknowledge." responded Schirm.

The Osean navy was large in comparason to the Belkan navy but it had one weakness: the vast coastline. Osea still had many enemies in the world and they couldn't spare all of their ships to the Anfang Sea, so they just kept a tenth of the fleet in the north. Belka, on the other hand, had a fleet of 50 to 70 ships, most of which consisted of submarines that were stationed near the Bennion inland sea (Belkan subs could operate 5000 miles away from Anfang and still could make it back.) The subs main mission was to take out any Osean warship that came and left the ports in the Bennion Sea. Some were also stationed around Port St. Hewlett, which most of the Osean navy perished. The plan to have the Dinsmark around was to give a huge moral boast to the soldiers on the frontlines and to experiment how far Belkan technologies were at the time. If the war was won, then the Belkans would have to make a larger navy to patrol thier waters and if a plan to occupy Wellow was ever introduced, then the Dinsmark Plan would be, again, a enlarged navy. Erusea, which at the time was a enemy of Osea, was asked by the Osean government to open up the strait so that the Osean fleets could choke Belka from the east. Erusea denied and kept a strong naval presence in the Sea of Farbanti. Despite being a Belkan ally, Erusea kept its nose out of anything that went on in on the Osean Continent, supplies would frequently come in from Erusea to keep the Belkan war machine on foot to keep combating the Osean militartary. Supplies from East Belka (modern day Ustio, Gebet, Ratio, and some parts of The FATO) were constantly coming in to keep the Belkan military on foot and in turn a quarter of the Belkan military was stationed in these regions.

"To the Belkan King! Welcome aboard, Admiral Hoffnung." said Schirm as he shoke Hoffnung's hand.  
"It is good to be here on the greatest ship that the Belkan Reich could ever build. May her maidan voyage be of the greatest ever." said Hoffnung as he was shown to the Admiral's Quarters (which was bigger and more luxiourious than the Captain's Quarters).  
"Come, come, Hans. I have saved this Estovakian whisky for a occasion such as this." Hoffnung said,  
_Maybe the rumors are false, either that he gets cold when battle comes. Then again all commanders get like that. _Schirm thought to himself as he sat down with Hoffnung and had a couple of drinks. The Estovakian whisky had a small taste of licorice in it which made the drink itself very sweet and good but at the same time the drink itself was worth a lot of money (100-120 american dollars which in this case would be a lot of Belkan Marks).

"The orders are to go North West and sink some convoy ships. The Prinz Heinrich will have some Belkan soldiers to actually board the ships and try to bring them back here to Anfang." Hoffnung said, "Easier said then done. Like everything else."

"Yes, yes it is. When do you want the order carried out to have the ships sail?" Schirm asked,

"Tomorrow." Hoffnung ordered. "Tell the crew that Operation Dinsmark begins tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Schirm said as he saluted the Admiral and walked out of the room.

A/N: in the last review, i was told that i was dishonoring France and Britain. The truth is that I'm not. The Belkan-Osean War is a actual war in Ace Combat. Another answer is that in this story Erusea is strictly _opposed _to Osea (meaning that it doesn't support Osea and is not a ally of Belka but it will not allow any Osean ships to enter the Sea of Farbanti [Meaning if they do then it will be a act of war.])


	3. Anderson and Dodge

Port St. Hewlett, one of Osea's most notable harbors. It was a clear, sunny day in the port city. There were numerous Osean ships being repaired from the Belkan submarine attacks. In the command center for the naval base, a Admiral Giles Dodge was admiring the new Osean aircraft carrier Kestrel. The new ship would be the first of many operating aircraft carriers in the world. The Belkans, however, did not have the ability to produce aircraft carriers as they viewed them as being a waste of materials. So the Belkan Order of Fleets which came from Grand Admiral Briedeheemer was to focus on heavy ships such as battlecruisers, battleships, destroyers, submarines. The Oseans, however focused on developing aircraft and tried to develop airplanes that would lift off of the aircraft carriers. Another notable thing about the Oseans was that even though they couldn't access the northern islands without being bombed, they found a ton of resources underneath the eastern part of the Bennion sea. Which meant that they could build up their war economy and rush Belka. But this tactic would take a couple of months or a year, for the country to muster that much supplies. But the bad thing is that trench fighting in the Great Lakes region was getting so fierce that the strategy was going to have to change. The Belkans have already lost 45% of their submarine fleets due to Osean depth charges being dropped off the coast and some of the subs were forced to surrender.

"As you know we all hope that our destroyers can hold up to these wretched Belkan subs." said Admiral Dodge.

Dodge was a man in his mid-thirties and he had a brown mustache. He had blue eyes and brown hair. His skin was a tan color and a slight scar was underneath his left eye (you could barely notice this except if you stood close to him). He had a joyful demeanor if you were on his good side but he could be very vulgar if he wanted to be.

"Yes we know. The Belkans have pulled most of their ships back from the islands. They're up to something, sir" replied Captain Johnathon Anderson (not to be confused with AC5's Captain Anderson) as he took a sip of some Yuktobanian whiskey.

"They are always up to something, but this time it's pretty... odd." Dodge said as he looked at a map of the northern sea. "They recalled most of their ships including the subs."

"It would appear that way sir." replied Anderson as he sat down at the chair in front of the Admiral's desk.

"Well, here's your mission: take the OSS Eagle up to the North Sea and find out whats going on up there."

"I'm being reassigned?" asked Anderson.

"Yes, you are. This is the second part of your promotion." Dodge said as he shook Anderson's hand. "Congratulations, you now have Osea's pride in your hands!"

"Thank you sir!" Anderson said as he saluted the Admiral.

"I will be coming up their with you too. With the OSS Kestral after she's done with getting her armament. For now, the OSS Battleship Jean-Pierre will be accompaneing you. She is still being outfitted, but the Belkan's will probably cower before the sight of the Eagle and Jean-Pierre.

The Jean-Pierre was a Osean battleship that is a Oured class. The ship had two quad barreled turrents with the third being 2. It may have had more guns then the Dinsmark, but if one of the turrents were taking out most of the firepower would be lost. (Remember: this is when the Oseans are not fully aware of the Dinsmark, if they were, the entire Osean fleet would be following the OSS Kestral to battle. The Kestral during this time period is a regualar wooden deck air craft carrier (Like the Yorktown class during world war two.) Which will happen enough of story spoilers.)


	4. Dinsmark Sets Sail

A/N: In a recent review i have been accused of getting infomation off a encyclopedia. That is not true as I have a great interest in warships so I have a natural understanding of armor placement. I am also a pro at Battlestations Midway online.

"Heer Kaptain!" said a enlist of the Belkan Navy. "BHMS Dinsmark ready for departure!"

"Good. I shall inform Admiral Hoffnung." said Captain Schirm as he walked from the bridge of the ship to the admirals quarters. As he opened and closed the metal door that lead to the admirals chamber, he was greeted by the Admiral himself. He was sitting at his desk looking at a map of Belka, Osea, and The Wellow Strait. "I am currently having a dillema."

"What is Heer Hoffnung?" Schirm said as he sat down in the chair in front of Hoffnung's desk.

"Just the route we should take is all." He said as he lit a Aurelian Cigar. It smelt like cinnamon. If that was possible to make a cigar smell like that. "Its ether east where the Erusean Navy blockade is located or west, where the convoy is located. But heres the thing: if we go east: we can engage the capital city of Oured. Go west and engage convoys."

"I see Admiral. If we hit Oured, we can severely damage their moral. Which at this scenario is one of the best options we can look at. However, in the long run, a attack on the transports in the Arctic Ocean will prove valuable in the long run. Besides a attack like that will only put more soldiers on the line."

"So what are you suggesting?" asked the admiral.

"I think we should go west. Just as I said before. The wolfpacks are doing their job as we should do ours. This is our first heavy battleship besides the Sudentor. Which just so happens is still in production." Captain Schirm said as he ran his finger along the route he suggested.

"I see. Will then! We will head west then." Hoffnung said as he drew the course for the Dinsmark. "Here radio Grand Admiral Brideheimer. Tell him of our decision."

"Yes sir!" Schirm said as he got up from his chair and saluted his superior.

"God Speed." he replied as he continued to go through paperwork and doctrine papers that were often studied in the Anfang Naval College of Nord Belka. He did this as a reminder of past mistakes when the first ironclads were introduced during the Nordland-Wielvakian War. Soon after he began reading profiles of crewmen that were onboard. Apparently, some of the finest sailors were assigned to the ship. But most of the crew consisted of newbies and were shooting training bullets at imaginary targets. Yes it may have been a waste of supplies but they still have to train for war.

"So you are planning on going west?" said the Grand Admiral through the mic. "Be careful, Oseans still have a handful of operating ships. "

"I know and Hoffnung has been informed of that, Sir." replied Schirm as he stood on the bridge of the ship, monitoring the crewmen as he did their jobs.

"You vessle is approved for the job, be sure inform BHMS Prinz Heinrich of your departure and of TroppenTransporflottele no. 221 of your departure.

"Yes sir!" he said as he ended the call.

A/N: Part Two coming soon. Sort of a writers block on the story


	5. Found

The smell of the sea was enough to get of everyones nerves. They've been at sea for a week now and missed their Belkan home. Everyone had thoughts of this being there last voyage, the Osean navy was the largest in the world. The second was the Erusean Navy. Following is the North Point Navy. Everyone knew of the situation in the Kingdom of Yuktobania. A uprsing was taking place against the Czar and all across the contentent. The Communists, led by a Andey Vockoclov, was gaining so much populartity that the Czar was ousted and banished to the farthest part of the kingdom (now known as Nordenavik). It was here that he and his loyalist vowed to regain control of the motherland through any means necessary.

But here on the Dinsmarck, everyone was trying to make their dues. They did, have confidence in the wolfpacks situated around Port St. Hewlett, that the subs were doing there job. The Dinsmarks current location was right off the eastern shore of Wellow, and making there way west. A couple of hours ago, they past the Crescence Islands were they stopped for some supplies as the island was under Belkan control. Wellow was a neutral country in this conflict.

(Wellowan Coastline)

A young man by the name of Cody Scott Fergusan was riding his bike with some friends around the coastline with some friends until he saw the silhouette of the Dinsmarck.

"Look at the size of that!" he said to one of his friends.

"The Oseans need to know about this!" his friend Chase Lockhart replied as he pulled out a radio.

"Osean fleet, we have a visual on a Belkan Battleship the size of King Kong headed to supply group north."

"How big?" the voice on the other radio said,

"Biggest one they've built so far."

"Right we will take care of it." the radio then cut off.

Cody Scott Fergusan was a Osean spy that made reports to Osean command on fleet movements (Belkan).

(Osean Fleet)

"We have received confirmation of a Belkan Battleship with Cruiser escort making its way west." Admiral Dodge radioed the Oss Eagle. "Captain Anderson, your ship is being ordered to head to the northern islands. A Belkan Battleship with escort is headed that way. If we lose anymore transports, then we will lose, maybe this war."

"Roger that. Headed that way at full speed."


End file.
